


July 25, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One battle before our father-daughter lunch?'' Supergirl asked as Amos nodded.





	July 25, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''One battle before our father-daughter lunch?'' Supergirl asked as Amos nodded and focused on the Metropolis villain robbing a bank.

THE END


End file.
